


Tournaments of the Past

by AlexMcpherson79



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Daisy is shocked at a familiar face, Gen, Ryan Robbins as Raiden? I'm In., So I'm setting it sort of in the film, Tagawa is ALWAYS Shang Tsung, but reimagined heavily to borrow from the games and Legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMcpherson79/pseuds/AlexMcpherson79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the Dark Times, the Tournament was created. It's original purpose gone, it has become a means for the armies of one realm to enter another, to invade, to conquer.<br/>The Rules are many, yet simple. And the first, foremost, has never been breached.<br/>One Challenge is between two Realms.<br/>Once every Decade, a Tournament is held, until One Realm has won victory in ten <i>consecutive</i> Tournaments.<br/>That last one is important.<br/>Outworld and Earthrealm have been locked in Mortal Kombat for thousands of years. Over that time, there have been hundreds of tournaments. Not once had either side had more than four consecutive victories... that is, until Earths' last victory at the turn of the century.<br/>Outworld has won the last Nine Tournaments, Every ten years since 1905.<br/>The year is 1995. This is the Tenth Tournament.<br/>And as Skye stared at the self-professed 'Lord Raiden', she couldn't help laughing a little. "Not my first. I'm In."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tournaments of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a One-Shot! UP FOR ADOPTION! Please someone write this! And this is rubbish, I know it's rubbish, but read if you want ideas for a MK/MCU crossover yourselves. Sif was supposed to enter into it but I forgot. anyhoo...
> 
> Basically: Skye went back in time from some indeterminate future post-season 3. She's a kid, but with, skills, (a kid with quake abilities, woah.) This made a ping on 1995's Raiden. Who is not the Chris Lambert Raiden, but the Raiden from the season 1 episode of MKLegacy, Ryan Robbins. Who's an awesome actor. (See: Sanctuary, Every Frickin Role He's Had.)

**1995, The Boat**

The four-foot tall hooded figure calmly boarded the boat, and evaded the grumpy action star with way too much baggage.

It didn't take long to get a feeling that he'd get into trouble, so she followed at a pace, and observed an irate' gods' arrival.

She stayed silent, and followed the star and the obvious-agent woman back to the main deck. The two were arguing as they did so, not stopping even when gathering a crowd. They only stopped at a flash of lightning and a nearly-deafening (-to the others) thunder clap followed by the rematerialization of the white-gown straw-hatted man who had stopped the fight earlier.

"And Who are you?" Johnny Cage Asked lamely.

She smiled to herself as she spoke before he could. "He is Raijin." She spoke, using the original name. Everyone stared at different levels.

Even Raiden himself raised an eyebrow, as he commented, "I have not been referred to that in a long time."

The others looked to him, then to her for explanation.

"He is better known by 'Raiden'. God of thunder, according to Japanese Mythology. And an Actual Demigod, rather than as an 'elevated mortal' as with Thor, god of thunder in Norse Mythology." She smiled. "Of course, Thor is just an alien who wields a hammer that gives him a  _specific set_ of weather-manipulation abilities. But Raiden here is the real deal." Raiden had been looking at her, trying to see beneath the cowl of her cloak, and she had not wavered in her own stare back, so she caught his subtle, reaction at her use of 'demigod'. She continued, "He is the twice-chosen Protector of the Earthen Realm. Most of the time, he is restricted to preventing alien invasions, destructive transdimensional shifts, that sort of thing, and given the proviso of 'limited' interaction with the Earthenrealm's inhabitants. But He has, more of a free reign in those interactions when it comes to Mortal Kombat."

Everyone felt the capitals. And the distinct use of K, instead of C.

The woman asked, "And this, mortal combat is..."

Skye tilted her head at Raiden to explain.

And so he did. Much she already knew. Challenge between 'realms', Outworld challenged Earth, to win the challenge Outworld must defeat Earth's warriors in Ten consecutive Tournaments of Mortal Kombat, to prevent Outworld from the invasion, they have to deny Outworld those ten consecutive victories, but to end the challenge without Earth being invaded, Earth's warriors must win ten tournaments... and then if they wish to, they can issue challenge to Outworld, but Outworld cannot 'reissue' challenge to Earth. And Earth had lost the previous nine, but participated in  _oh so many_ tournaments since the issue of challenge over a thousand years ago.

"And  _we're the warriors?_ "The blonde woman asked, and snorted in disgust. "I didn't volunteer for this shit."

Skye raised an unseen eyebrow, yet held her gaze on Raiden.

"I did." Johnny Cage spoke, stepping forward, "But no one said a thing about realms, challenges, and the huge pressure of  _win or earth gets invaded_."

With that, most present began to bicker.

Only Skye, and Raiden were silent, staring at each other...

"I think Introductions are in order."

Everyone tailed off their arguing to look at Raiden, who was tilting his head, having been the one to say that.

"Johnny Cage."

"Sonya Blade."

"Art Lean." And so it went, until everyone had spoken, except for Raiden (already introduced), and Skye.

Skye reached up and pulled the hood back, revealing her young face.

"Skye."

The roar at a 'kid' being present overtook everyone. She just smiled, returned her hood over her head and left.

-

**The Hall of Warriors**

She stood up, and stepped out into the cleared area, ignoring the cold remains of the ice-sploded nameless mook. Sub-Zero watched her, and paced lightly.

She smiled beneath her hood, and took a respectful pose, straight, hands within the large sleaves, head bowed slightly. And as softly as she spoke, her voice carried. "May I have the honor of First Fight, to face Bi-Han." She kept her gaze on Sub-Zero, and everyone saw the ice-master's reaction: To freeze in place - pardon the pun.

Shang Tsung stood from the dias, and with a soft grin, looked to Raiden who just tilted his acquiescence, and so agreed. "Indeed, you shall."

She smiled slightly, and with a  _shake_ , the rolled-up super-oversized cloak she wore fell to the floor, revealing her combat suit. It looked like a color-swapped version of Sub-Zero's. The undersuit was such a dark purple it seemed, at first, to be black. and while the stylized strips ontop were similar to her opponents', they were neither leather nor stiff, instead being a black cloth with purple seams and stitching. Like Sub-Zero, she also wore a form-fitted hood, but unlike him, had no mask over her face. And unlike Sub-Zero's aesthetic-only gaunletts, hers were clearly functional, in some unknown way.

She took a light combat-ready pose, that hid whatever discipline she was trained in from the others.

"FIGHT."

Sub-Zero formed a ball of ice and threw it at her in a single motion.

It splashed/exploded harmlessly, having struck something invisible inches from her outstretched left hand.

All eyes widened, as she grinned, and spoke, "My turn."

She began a slow movement, and Sub-Zero was already forming and throwing more iceblasts that didn't hit, and didn't even notice what everyone else was eye-widening at... the entire hall of lightly shaking.

Then Sub-Zero ran at her, to take it to a physical confrontation, an iceball in fist already...

And just as the faceless nameless mook of earlier, Sub-Zero was hit practically point blank by her answering strike, her right hand shooting forward with a visibile pressure wave suddenly throwing Sub-Zero in reverse, and back the thirty feet to the wall... where the wave continued to hold him, while the ice ball he'd formed was quickly thrown at him by a wave that had caught it as it fell.

Everyone was in silence as Sub-Zero froze to death.

Shang-Tsung was quiet as he muttered. "Fatality."

-

Skye tilted her head at Kitana.

"So you're the child that defeated Sub-Zero in one move?"

She kept silent.

"Don't bother, she hardly talks." Sonya spoke as she approached.

Kitana smiled at the look of amusement in Skye's eyes. "Something tells me that wasn't always the case."

Skye just nodded slowly once, head still tilted.

"Yes, Skye?"

Skye smiled a little, then asked, "Would you fight for the Earthenrealm, if I made a promise?"

Kitana raised an eyebrow. Changing sides wasn't against the rules, but had never been done before. "And what would that promise be?"

Sonya noticed it, and in the silence that Skye let settle, had to point out and say, directed at Kitana, "You're asking that tells me that you would, if the promise is good enough..."

Kitana nodded, and Skye moved forward and whispered into Kitana's ear. Then as she moved to pull back, Kitana suddenly hugged the girl tight, and nodded, "Yes, I will fight for Earthenrealm."

Sonya just raised an eyebrow. "Okay, that must be one hell of a promise."

-

Skye high-fived Johnny as he returned from his bout with Goro. The death of Art Leanhad hit him hard, the pair had been friends since before Johnny's rise to fame. Fighting Goro had been personal.

"Scorpion  _And_ Goro?" She asked with a grin. "Someone obviously felt a little outclassed by a 'kid'."

Johnny just grinned at her.

-

Skye, Kitana, Johnny and Raiden assembled at the portal to Outworld, where Shang Tsung had taken Sonya, the woman having challenged him to 'end the tournament'.

Skye turned to the demigod, who for the duration of the tournament had been reduced to mortality so he could fight alongside his chosen warriors, just like he had in every tournament before. And every one that she knew of since.

"You know, I'm pretty sure Lui Kang was supposed to be here, so he would be the one to face Shang Tsung. That's what happened originally."

Johnny - having acted in a mixed-genre martial-arts/scifi film, got the 'originally' quickly, though not as quick as Kitana.

"Yes well, when I went to search him out, he was a little busy." He looked at her, hidden amused-accusation. "Something about getting a broken arm when his son tried to mimic a friend of his, and Lui went to stop his son being an idiot."

She blushed a little, knowing she was responsible - by accident - for Lui, among others, being absent, as much as there were other's here that she didn't know were part of this tournament originally.

It was why she approached Kitana - someone who was  _supposed_ to be there for Earth later on, but she was mainly because of Lui Kang... who had stopped his son from mimicing Skye, and gotten a few broken bones for his trouble.

She'd just wanted to see what ripple effects there were from when she arrived a few years ago, she hadn't expected Lui to be married and have a kid.

Kano caught up to them before they entered the portal, and handed Johnny something. "Something to calm my partner down." Was all he said.

Another change she found amusing - Kano apparantly became Sonya's (reluctant) partner, instead of killing sonya's partner, and being on earths' side in the tournament.

And no eye-laser.

-

The battle was tough.

Powers from both sides were used, abused, defended against and both would have depleted their health bars to critical if it were a video game.

But at the end, Shang Tsung lost because he forgot his footing, a fact that Raiden used to electrify the band of metal that the sorcerer had stood on, that he'd been careful to avoid for that very reason, earlier in the fight.

-

"So... That was the first time you actually won the tournament yourself?" Skye asked Raiden with a smile. "Six-hundred or so tournaments, and this was your first win?"

Raiden looked embarrassed. "I'... Oh look at the time, I need to go, a god-hood to reclaim."

She rolled her eyes and held up a knife, he nodded, and she - to the shock of everyone present, slammed it into his chest. For a moment, he coughed up blue liquid, then his body electrified to non-existence.

"What?".

That was when she looked about and Sonya and Johnny were both pointing at the boat.

"How are we supposed to get back with the navigator gone?"

Skye looked up, as a storm-cloud started to develop. She smiled. "That's how."

Kitana laughed from onboard, and to the three of them, shouted, "OH Get Over HERE!"

**Author's Note:**

> yes. that is basically me going 'that episode from season 1 of Legacy with raiden in a psychiatric wing unable to leave was him as an enhanced human and his mortal form had to die to release his soul to godhood.' Also how he can fight in MK (like he does in some of the games) yet be around for, well, the next game if does die. ;)
> 
> So basically, Shinook or someone made him mortal and sent him there.
> 
> Also: Blue. The girl. they need to revisit her character for season 3. Poor Blue. played by the girl from 'Revolution'.
> 
> and yeah, light on writing, explanations and I can't write fighting. more 'he shoots her, she hits him'. less... dancy flowy 'help you visualise this thing as some believable fight'.


End file.
